Author Chronicles: The Magic Link
by charity236
Summary: *Zelda/Harry Potter cross - chapter 3 up. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY RETURN TO HYRULE YET!* Link has been summoned to Hogwarts to do magic... what could go wrong?
1. Prologue: A Letter For Link

Author Chronicles: The Magic Link - Philosopher's Stone  
  
a magical fanfic by charity236  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Zelda - Shigeru Miyamoto did. I didn't create Harry Potter either - J.K Rowling did. Bless both of those geniuses. Flames will be given to Rauru to melt his chocolate coins. So there.  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
In this second instalment of the Author Chronicles, Link is summoned to Hyrule Castle to receive a letter from Zelda - about a school of magic, ie. Hogwarts.  
  
So Link has to go there for reasons unknown. There is homework to do, Quidditch to play, monsters to fight and an interesting mystery behind all the happiness... If you've read the book then you'll know the whole story - just read this anyway!  
  
I decided to post this up in celebration for the Order of the Phoenix release.  
  
UPDATE as of 31st August 2003: For no particular reason (except some extra laughs) I have now added a Super Fun Happy Feature to this fanfic!  
  
Anyway, review, don't sue, and enjoy!  
  
Super Fun Happy Feature!  
  
Now, at the end of a chapter, I have some Random Quotes Of The Chapter for you to laugh at! Well... okay they aren't THAT random, since I picked them because of their humour or interestingness (is that a word? If not, then it is now!). Hope you like them.  
  
Dedication:  
  
All of my fanfics are now dedicated to the 3,000-plus innocent people who were killed in the World Trade Center and Pentagon terrorist attacks in New York City and Washington D.C. on September 11, 2001. They will always be remembered. God Bless America, death to terrorists.  
  
  
  
Prologue: A Letter For Link  
  
A few months after Link had finished his third time-travelling journey (A/N: see Return to Hyrule), Link woke from sleep in his little house in Kokiri Forest one morning to find an owl on his table. But it was not Kaepora Gaebora.   
  
Just a normal, everyday owl.  
  
Carrying a LETTER?!  
  
The owl hooted and motioned for Link to open the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Link, please come to the castle ASAP.  
  
Love Princess Zelda.   
  
It was not the fact that he was to go to the castle, but the words "Love, Princess Zelda" that shocked him. He had always (secretly) loved Zelda, but told no-one, even though Ruto and Saria had guessed it.   
  
Maybe it was just because they were good friends that Zelda had wrote it. Or maybe not.  
  
Link ran out of his house, Navi trailing behind him, to the Sacred Meadow, where Saria surely would be.  
  
  
  
'Link! Hi!' Saria called. 'Here for another sing-along?'  
  
'No. I just... found this.' Link showed Saria the letter. 'The funniest thing about it is that it was sent by an owl.'  
  
'An owl?' Saria enquired. 'Was it Kaepora?'  
  
'No, the owl was too small.'  
  
'Well, you'd better go to the castle then, shouldn't you?'  
  
'Okay. But... it might be a trap.' Link seemed worried.  
  
'Don't be silly! Why would it be a trap if Zelda had said 'Love' it it?' Saria giggled.  
  
'I don't know... I better go. See you later, Saria.'  
  
Link started to make his way to the castle.  
  
  
  
He took no time in getting there. After all, Link HAD kept Epona.  
  
'(pant)... Zelda, I'm here... (gasp),' Link called.  
  
'Oh, there you are! Have you got Epona with you?' Zelda asked quietly.  
  
'Of course. She's waiting outside the drawbridge.'  
  
'Well, I don't think you'll be needing her where you're going.'  
  
'Why?' Link was outraged.  
  
'Read this. I received it for some reason, but it was for you.'   
  
Link slowly opened the envelope, which was made of parchment. The letter, too, was also parchment. Odd, thought Link.  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Link, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall - Deputy Headmistress  
  
'That's a strange letter,' Link said to Zelda.  
  
'Not that strange. Well, until you actually know where you're going. I don't think ANY Hylian has ever been there, except maybe my dad, the King.'  
  
'Where is this place anyway?' Link enquired.  
  
'In the world of... of... normal Humans.' Zelda seemed shocked about this.  
  
'Normal Humans?! What are you talking about? We're normal - aren't we?'  
  
'Well okay, they're not what we'd call "normal", but they're normal,' Zelda said. 'They don't have pointy ears, that's what I mean. Almost like Hylians, but they... they're much more technologically advanced than we are. Our most advanced technology is the Hookshot, the Humans' is... um... I'm not sure! Maybe I should ask dad.  
  
'But the Humans you're going to be with can do magic. One such person is called Hagrid, and you will meet him at Hogwarts. I've arranged a special portal there with Hagrid, so you can get to Diagon Alley and buy the stuff you'll need.  
  
'Did you understand all that?' Zelda finally asked.  
  
'Yes,' said Link, but really he had no idea what Zelda was talking about. Maybe she just made it up.   
  
But then Link looked at the letter again. Albus Dumbledore... Minerva McGonagall... could it be they really existed, whoever they were?   
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
'Okay, where is this portal thing you told me about?' Link asked.  
  
'Over here.' Zelda led Link to a simple fireplace.  
  
'A fireplace? How is that going to get me to wherever I'm goi-'  
  
'Shut up!' Zelda warned. In a calmer voice, she said, 'Take this bag.' Zelda used her magic to light a fire in the fireplace as Link looked inside the bag - inside were a shirt and pants.  
  
'Why in Hyrule did you give me pants?!'  
  
Zelda ignored the question. 'Link, throw some of this powder into the fire and walk into it.' She held out a small sack of green powder, which Link put his hand in.  
  
Was she serious? Link thought. I could get burned! But he threw the powder in regardless, and the fire turned green.   
  
While Zelda was putting the sack of powder away (probably in a cupboard in her room up in the tallest tower, Link thought), Link had a sudden thought. He played Epona's Song on his Ocarina, and Epona trotted into the room as quick as she could.  
  
Link told his fairy Navi to hide in his bag (she was a bit disgruntled at this), then he took out his Fairy Mask (A/N: Return to Hyrule) and put it on Epona. The horse turned really small and had glowing wings. Link grabbed the fairy-Epona and stuffed her in his bag too, just as Zelda came hurrying back.  
  
'Phew, you're still here! Now, say Hagrid's Cabin.'  
  
'Hagrid's Cabin!' Link said through a mouthful of ashes. Epona sneezed.  
  
'Now, Link, I haven't told Hagrid what you are, so he might think you're crazy - just a warning. Goodbye Link! I'll miss you! Oh, and please write!' Zelda waved.  
  
And with that, Link was whirled away in a cloud of smoke and green flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Super Fun Happy Feature!  
  
Random Quote Of The Chapter: "Our most advanced technology is the Hookshot, the Humans' is... um... I'm not sure!" - Zelda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Confusion Arises  
  
Link still doesn't have a clue what's going on or where he's going - let's hope he finds out next chapter!  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion Arises

Author Chronicles: The Magic Link - Philosopher's Stone  
  
a magical fanfic by charity236  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Zelda or Harry Potter. Flames will be given to Rauru to melt his chocolate coins.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Confusion Arises  
  
As Link spun around in the fireplace, he felt terribly sick. He tried to open his mouth, but more soot and smoke fell in.  
  
And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.  
  
Link fell to the wooden floor of a small hut. He threw up his breakfast (the contents of which I won't say), then looked around him.  
  
A bed, table and chairs were in the room, but they were - gigantic. And so was the door. Numerous hams and birds hung from the ceiling, and a large crossbow was hung up near the window. A dog sat on one chair.  
  
'Where am I?' Link said to no-one, though he supposed this was "Hagrid's Cabin". The dog lifted an ear, saw Link, walked over to him, and started licking his arm.  
  
'Stop that! Heeheehee! That tickles!' Link yelled.   
  
Booom. A huge foot got out of the bed. Booom. Another foot. Creeak. A giant bearded man had risen from the bed. Link didn't know why he hadn't seen him there before.  
  
The giant man yawned loudly, then, on his way to the fireplace, tripped on his dog and fell face-first where Link had spewed.  
  
'Augh! Yuck! What be this, eh?' the big man said. Then he saw Link.  
  
'An' who migh' you be, young 'un?' said the giant.  
  
'L-Link.' Link was terrified, even though he had much courage.  
  
'Tha's an odd name if'n I ever 'eard one,' the giant almost laughed. 'I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.'  
  
'Well, I call that an odd name, and I - I've heard many names.' Link felt a bit happier.  
  
'So, how come yer in me cabin? Without permission?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'I-I came through the fireplace.'  
  
'The fireplace? But I ain't gotten it hooked to the Floo Network! I havn't bought Floo Powder for...' Hagrid thinks a moment, '... abou' three years!'  
  
'Well,' said Link, 'maybe someone hooked it up to this Floo Network thing for you... perhaps...' Link had a sudden thought of Zelda.  
  
'Perhaps what?' Hagrid asked curiously.  
  
'Perhaps... Zelda... did...' Link stuttered.  
  
'Zelda? Professor Dumbledore told me somethin' about 'er. Can't remember it though, musta wrote it down somewhere.' Hagrid started searching through some junk on his table for something. Maybe a letter?  
  
'Yeah, here it is.' Hagrid pulled a large piece of parchment from a stack of books, read it slowly, then said, 'This be it.' He held it out for Link to see.  
  
  
  
Dear Hagrid,  
  
I have news from a distant country, news from a little girl named Zelda. She says that a boy named Link will come to you, presumably by Floo Powder. He is to study at Hogwarts. Do not ask many questions of him when he arrives, for he may want to keep his true identity safe. His secrets are safe with me.  
  
Help Link to get along with the other students, he may need help adjusting, for he doesn't know much magic, but is a... let's just say skilled fighter.  
  
Please keep this a secret from people.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
'Well, tha's an interesting letter about you, isn' it?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'Yes,' Link said. He had many questions, but most of all he wanted to meet this "Dumbledore" person.  
  
'So, yeh ready to go to Diagon Alley? I s'pose the fireplace is still hooked up.' Hagrid started rummaging around his pile of books on the table, and relished a paper bag, which must have held some "Floo Powder".  
  
'Yeh can go first, Link,' Hagrid said. He held the bag out.   
  
Link grabbed some more powder and threw it in the flames. He just didn't hope he would puke again. Link glanced at the dog, which was now licking up Link's breakfast.   
  
'Like Fang, do yeh?' Hagrid looked at the dog as well. Then he saw the spew on the floor. 'He'll lick that up pretty quick, mind.'  
  
Link hopped into the fire and said, 'Diagon Alley!' But what he really wanted to say was Hyrule Castle.  
  
  
  
Link didn't puke this time, but he felt something break in his bag, probably a Bottle. He got out of the way of the fireplace so Hagrid wouldn't step on him.  
  
'(cough) I hate fireplaces! Too sooty!' Hagrid pulled a big duster from inside his coat (which Link thought was made of pockets) and started to brush the soot off of Link.  
  
'Okay, here we are, the Leaky Cauldron. The local pub for magic people.'  
  
There were indeed many magic people in the room. Almost anyone from hags to warlocks were there, some gossiping in small groups, others sitting alone by the fire.  
  
'Hagrid!' yelled the barman. 'Isn't like you to come by Floo Powder! Want your usual?'  
  
'Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business,' Hagrid exclaimed, patting Link on the shoulder heavily (Link almost fell over from the force of it).  
  
'...Alrighty then,' Tom replied, staring at Link curiously. Some of the other people in the bar glanced at the Hylian out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
'Let's go out the back,' Hagrid said briskly, before anyone could ask questions. Link follwed him into a small beer garden, with a bunch of barrels, hedges and a seat, but Hagrid started counting bricks on the wall with a pink umbrella, in which Link had no idea what it was (umbrellas hadn't been invented in Hyrule yet).   
  
When Link asked Hagrid about the umbrella, he said, 'This? It's an umbrella. You use it to stop from getting wet in the rain.' Hagrid had no idea why Link didn't know what an umbrella was, but thought that Link came from a country that didn't have them. Yes, that's probably it, he thought.  
  
Hagrid tapped one of the bricks on the wall and an archway appeared in front of them.  
  
Link was amazed to see a long, twisting street filled with people.   
  
'Welcome, Link, to Diagon Alley. We'll be needin' some money first, so let's head for Gringotts, the wizard bank.'  
  
  
  
Link looked around curiously at all the different shops, while passers-by stared at Link's strange clothes, sword and shield.  
  
At the entrance to Gringotts, they stopped. Link gaped at the large silver and bronze doors. Goblins bowed the two people inside.  
  
'I don't think yer have any wizard money, so we'll have to get a vault for you,' Hagrid started, but Link had an idea.  
  
'Hagrid, does this bank exchange foreign money?' Link asked.  
  
'Yeah, they do. Why? Do yeh have some Muggle money?' Hagrid queried.  
  
'Muggle? What's that?'  
  
'Yeh don' know what a Muggle is?' Hagrid looked outraged. 'Well, they're people who don' have magic blood, tha's all.' Hagrid said, then thought to himself, Link must be one weird Muggle-born. He does magic, but he don' know much 'bout it.  
  
Or so Hagrid thought.  
  
Hagrid led Link up to one of the many goblins (Link figured out what they were, but he originally thought they were very short, green and wrinkly ReDeads with clothes). Link asked, 'Can I exchange some money?'  
  
The goblin looked at Link closely. 'Sure you can,' said the goblin in a sly voice. 'What type of money do you want to exchange?'  
  
'Rupees,' said Link. At this, both the goblin AND Hagrid thought Link had come from India. Link got out his wallet and put on the counter a bunch of differently coloured Rupees - green, red, purple and gold.  
  
'I thought Rupees were just coins and notes,' said the goblin slowly.  
  
'Not where I come from,' Link grinned. The goblin looked at the purple Rupee with a magnifying glass, while Hagrid gave Link a strange look. Link, however, didn't notice.  
  
'If you wanted to know, the green is worth one, the red is 20, the purple is 50 and gold is 200. There's blue and silver too but I didn't have any,' Link said.  
  
'Do you come from India, Link?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'What's India?' Link replied.  
  
Hagrid was flabbergasted. They mustn't have taught him much at school, he assumed, if there was a school in his country at all.  
  
'Well, I can give you some wizard money for these - ah - Rupees,' the goblin said. 'This bank also collects precious jewels; these Rupees will be a valuable addition.' He pushed some gold, silver and bronze coins over the counter.  
  
'I suppose I must explain what these coins are,' said the goblin to Link. 'The little bronze ones are called Knuts. They are worth one. The silver coins are Sickles, worth 29 Knuts. And these giant gold coins are called Galleons, worth seventeen Sickles. Easy to remember.'  
  
'Thanks,' said Link, scooping up the wizard money and putting it in a compartment of his wallet (it was magical, so it could fit an elephant in there if Link wanted).  
  
'We'll put some more money into your vault, if you want. Here is the key for it.' The goblin handed Link a key.  
  
'Thanks. We must be going, then,' Link said.  
  
'Come again!' said the goblin, and bowed them out of the bank.  
  
'Next stop, Madam Maulkin's, best place for robes,' Hagrid said. Link had a startling thought - himself dressed in Rauru's orange and red robes. He chuckled.  
  
'What are yeh laughing 'bout, Link?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'Nothing, I just thought of something from back... home.'  
  
The odd pair (people were still looking at them) walked into Madam Maulkin's shop. A squat witch dressed in mauve robes invited Link to come out the back to get him measured up (she had guessed he was going to Hogwarts).  
  
'Link, I'll get some of yer supplies, OK?' Hagrid called and left the shop.  
  
'We've got someone else being measured right now, in fact,' Madam Maulkin informed Link.  
  
In the back of the shop, a bushy-haired girl was standing on a stool while another witch was cutting the robes so they fit her properly.  
  
'Up you get then, deary,' Madam Maulkin pulled a chair up. Link was about to step up, when Madam Maulkin noticed his shield and sword.  
  
'Can't have them hanging there while I measure you,' she said. Link, feeling embarassed, untied the shield and sword sheath and put them beside the chair while Madam Maulkin went off to find a robe and measuring tape.  
  
The girl looked at Link, then his sword and shield.  
  
'Aren't you a bit young to have a sword?' the girl asked.  
  
'No,' Link replied. 'Where I come from, it's necessary.'  
  
The girl goggled at him uneasily. 'And is that a fairy following you?'   
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Why does it follow you?' said the girl.  
  
'It's... hard to explain.'  
  
'Who are you anyway?'  
  
'My name's Link... uh... Kokiri. I come from... a far-off country, and was sent here to go to this Hogwarts place.'  
  
'Muggle-born, are you?'  
  
'I, er... suppose so. My mum's dead, and I never knew my father.'  
  
'I'm Muggle-born too. I was so surprised when I got my letter, Mum and Dad wanted me to become a dentist - but here I am - oh, I'm Hermione Granger.'  
  
They both stood there for a moment.  
  
'If you don't mind me asking, are you from Japan by any chance? Your surname just sounds...' Hermione trailed off.  
  
'No,' Link shook his head, wondering what the hell Japan could be.  
  
~You should know,~ came a really annoying voice from nowhere.  
  
Hermione looked all around the room, trying to figure out where the voice came from. 'Who said that?'  
  
'That's just a really annoying invisible person who likes to follow me around everywhere,' Link replied. 'Go away Author!'  
  
'o_o Aha...'  
  
~What? Just checking up on you,~ Author replied.  
  
'Go away,' Link repeated.  
  
~Fine, fine... never knew a guy who was so stubborn...~ There was a small pop and then Author had gone.  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
'So, do you know much about... sword-fighting?' asked Hermione eventually.  
  
'Yeah, heaps. Long story, though. I might tell you later, since we're both going to this Hogwarts place.'  
  
'We might be in the same house,' Hermione nodded.  
  
'House?' Link looked confused.  
  
'School houses. There's four - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor sounds by far the best, I heard Dumbledore himself was one. I don't really like Slytherin though.'  
  
'What's so bad about Slytherin?'  
  
'It's just - almost everyone who was in Slytherin turned out to Dark wizards.' Hermione seemed scared.  
  
'You mean - evil?'  
  
'Yes, You-Know-Who was one.'  
  
'Who's You-Know-Who?'  
  
'You've never heard of You-Know-Who?'  
  
'No, remember, I'm "supposedly" Muggle-born!' Link felt a bit upset.  
  
'You-Know-Who was one of the most evil wizards who ever lived. Before I was born there were heaps of Muggle and wizard killings because of him. He had lots of followers. Everyone they had their sights on killing were killed.'   
  
'Whoa, sounds bad.' Link had a sudden thought of Ganondorf.  
  
'...And then, one night, eleven years ago, You-Know-Who tried to kill the Potters. From what I read, the Potters were really kind. You-Know-Who killed James first, then Lily. But then he used his curse on Harry Potter - it backfired and almost killed him, so he ran away. The only damage the curse did to Harry was a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. And now Harry Potter's famous. I heard he's coming to Hogwarts this year too.'  
  
'So, um, do you know magic?' Link asked Hermione.  
  
'I only bought my school books today, but I'm going to study up really well.'  
  
'I know a bit of magic,' Link said.   
  
'Really? Do you need a wand?'  
  
'Wand? No, of course not. I might show you at Hogwarts, too risky here. Someone could get hurt.' Link wondered why Hermione asked about wands.   
  
As the two kids had been talking, Madam Maulkin measured Link up. 'You're done now, dear,' she said to Link.   
  
Link hopped off the chair, hitched his sword and shield to his back again and said goodbye to Hermione before noticing Hagrid at the shop window, waiting for him. At least he had made a friend, but he missed Saria and Zelda.  
  
  
  
'I got yer supplies,' said Hagrid. 'Tell yer what, why don' I get yer an owl?'  
  
'Okay, Hagrid.' Link cheered up a bit.  
  
They walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Link studied the rows of owls, hooting at him.  
  
'Psst, Link! Hoo,' said a familiar voice.  
  
'Kaepora! Is that you?' Link asked.  
  
The voice fell silent. Then Link felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around to see an owl that looked exactly like Kaepora. Link held his arm out and the owl hopped on it. It hooted softly, but Link knew otherwise. It sounded more like, 'Hello Link. It's me.'  
  
'Hagrid, I'll take this one!' Link said to Hagrid.   
  
'Why that one? Looks queer, that one does.' But then again, Hagrid thought Link was queer.  
  
  
  
Link walked with difficulty down the street to Ollivander's. The big owl was perched on Link's shoulder - the shop owner had said that the owl didn't like cages.  
  
'Okay, in yer go,' said Hagrid when they reached the door to Ollivander's.  
  
Inside, Hagrid sat on the spindly chair against the wall, leaving Link to lean on the desk in front of him. Kaepora (for that was what Link had named it, against Hagrid's wishes) flapped onto Hagrid's bushy-haired head.  
  
'Don't make a nest up there,' Link said. Hagrid sword he heard the owl say, 'Of course I won't, you silly duffer!'  
  
Link looked around the shop. Thousands of small boxes lined one enormous wall.   
  
Sudddenly there was a small bang. An old, grey-haired man walked up to Link.  
  
'Ah, Link. I am Mr Ollivander. I suppose you are here for your wand?'  
  
'How do you know my name?' Link stammered.  
  
'Oh, Dumbledore sent me a brief letter about you and what wand you'd like. I think I have one...' Mr Ollivander pulled something out of a drawer in the desk. 'Here we are.' He opened the box, and pulled out a wand.  
  
'This wand is custom-made. Dumbledore found it long ago, but didn't know what to do with it. Now he thinks you should be the one to use it.' Mr Ollivander pulled out his own wand. 'Here is a normal wand.'   
  
'It looks like a stick,' Link said.   
  
'It's not just a stick. Look - Orchideous.' Mr Ollivander had said something truly strange that to Link had no meaning whatsoever.   
  
A bunch of flowers had burst from the tip of the wand.   
  
'See? Not just your average stick now, is it?'  
  
'Uh, no Mr Ollivander.'  
  
Mr Ollivander held out the custom-made wand, which, instead of looking like a stick, was more like a sword. It was silver-coloured. Large square jewels (emeralds, rubies and sapphires) were sticking out of the hilt. On the end of the wand was a pyramid-shaped golden Triforce. Link grabbed the sword-wand eagerly.  
  
'It's twenty inches long, inflexible, made of steel. The core is made of one single phoenix feather. More than just a wand, I think. Just the right kind for you. Dumbledore sure was lucky to find this, I tell you.'  
  
Link grasped the sword-wand like he would a normal sword.  
  
'Well, swing it about then.'  
  
Link swung it, and swung it he did. As well as have numerous orange sparks come out of it, it accidentally hit Hagrid in the leg, which gave him a nasty cut.  
  
'Tha's no ordinary wand, Link,' Hagrid said, looking at his cut.  
  
'Let me fix that for you,' Mr Ollivander said. He walked over to Hagrid, pushed the end of his wand onto the cut, and it healed instantly.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey taught me a few tricks,' he informed Hagrid. 'Now, I suppose you want that wand, Link?'  
  
'Yes,' he said, and paid up.   
  
  
  
Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid paid for a room for the night.   
  
'We'll stay here, and then go to King's Cross train station in the morning. It's 31st July today, so you're going to Hogwarts tomorrow,' said Hagrid.  
  
After dinner (in which Link insisted on having some Lon Lon Milk while Hagrid kept asking what the bottle label said), they tramped up the stairs to their room. Hagrid got in bed and fell asleep immediately, but Link couldn't sleep. He was homesick already and it was only his first day in the world of "normal Humans". How lonely he felt.   
  
Link crept downstairs to the fire (Kaepora on his shoulder), which had almost gone out (everyone had left), and got out the Ocarina of Time. He played Zelda's Lullaby for a long time, then thought of Saria's Song. He wanted someone to talk to.  
  
A merry tune echoed through the Leaky Cauldron. It almost woke Hagrid, who wiggled his foot to the song in his sleep.  
  
'Saria, are you there?' Link said in the darkness.  
  
~Link! It's you!~ Saria said.  
  
'Well of course it's me.'  
  
~Where are you?~ Saria asked.   
  
'I'm... I'm in the world of "normal Humans",' he admitted.  
  
~But why are you THERE?~   
  
'I don't know. Zelda just warped me here through a fireplace.' He told her about everything that had happened that day.  
  
'...So everyone thinks I'm a weirdo, except that Hermione girl and my owl. By the way, has Kaepora dropped in to see you?' Kaepora usually visited Saria at night. They had become good friends while Link was in Holodrum.   
  
~No, he hasn't.~  
  
'Well, hoo, that's because I'm here,' said a voice.   
  
'Kaepora! I thought it was you, and it really is!' Link whispered.  
  
'Yes. Zelda sent me to that owl shop to keep an eye on you - she didn't think you'd get a cat or toad. Hoot.'  
  
'Aha! So you're part of this too!' said Link.  
  
'Well... Zelda just wanted me here to help you out, that's all. I've been to the Human world before, so I know a lot about it.'  
  
'Saria, no matter what happens, I... I'll always be your friend. Goodbye, Saria.' Link said.  
  
~Goodbye, Link...~ Saria waved goodbye, even though Link couldn't see it.  
  
Link got up and slowly walked up the stairs to his room, Kaepora gliding behind him. At least he had someone reliable to talk to now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Super Fun Happy Feature!  
  
Random Quotes Of The Chapter (yes I have two because I couldn't decide):  
  
"The giant man yawned loudly, then, on his way to the fireplace, tripped on his dog and fell face-first where Link had spewed." - the narrator  
  
"What's India?" - Link  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Sword-Tricks And Scabbers  
  
Link's going to cause some trouble on the Hogwarts Express...  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Sword Tricks And Scabbers

Author Chronicles: The Magic Link - Philosopher's Stone  
  
a magical fanfic by charity236  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Zelda or Harry Potter. Flames will be given to Rauru to melt his chocolate coins. Please R+R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Sword-Tricks and Scabbers  
  
'Hoo! Wake up!'  
  
'Aaahh!' Link shrieked and fell out of bed. Hagrid just snored louder.  
  
Link looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30am.   
  
'Geez it's early! Kaepora, why did you wake me up? I was having the best dream...'  
  
'What? Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria and Nabooru all in the same room? Hooo!'  
  
'No! Of course not!' Link said. He had the same dream he'd been having for weeks - he was pulling the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time.  
  
'There's someone waiting downstairs for you. Hoo,' Kaepora hooted loudly.  
  
'Be quiet Kaepora, I don't want anyone finding out you can talk!'   
  
'Alright then. Come on, he's getting impatient. Hoo.'  
  
Link and Kaepora slowly crept out of the room, leaving Hagrid to snore away.  
  
  
  
Downstairs, a fire had already been lit, but not by the barman.  
  
A person with red eyes, a blue and white bodysuit with a funny symbol on it, and a golden harp.  
  
'Sheik! It's good to see you!' Link cried.  
  
'Sssssshhhhh!' both Sheik and Kaepora warned.  
  
'Sorry,' Link said. 'Anyway, how are you?'  
  
'Fine, on the surface. There are many secrets that the Sheikah must hold.'  
  
'Uh... great.'  
  
'And you, Link?'  
  
'Well, it's only the morning of my second day here and I'm homesick already!'  
  
'Pity. But, I can make that homesickness go away...'  
  
'How?' Link asked cautiously.  
  
'With a song,' Sheik's eyes glittered, something which Link had rarely seen from him.  
  
'Repeat this. It is just the Minuet of Forest with a different end.'  
  
Sheik played (note: the following is written as if you were playing the game) A, C-Up, C-Left, C-Right, C-Left, C-Right, C-Up. Link did the same.  
  
'Very well played. That is the Minuet of Returning. Whenever you wish, play that song to warp to your house. But be careful when using it - you may miss out on things that happen in the Human world.'  
  
'Thanks, Zel- Sheik. Now I don't have to use that Floo Powder stuff to get home!'  
  
'Don't call me Zelda!' Sheik's eye twinkled again. 'Goodbye, Link.'  
  
'See you, Sheik.' Link waved as Sheik played the Minuet of Returning to go home, wherever that was. As soon as he had gone, the fire went out.  
  
'Well, that was an interesting visit.' Link was grateful.  
  
'Come on, we'd better get back to our room, hoo.' Kaepora didn't want anyone to know they'd been downstairs at 5:30 in the morning.  
  
  
  
'Wake up, Link!!'  
  
'Huh?' Link had a small nap - the clock now said 8:30. He had dreamt the exact same dream that he had earlier. Link had a sudden urge to play the Minuet of Returning so he could get the Sword, but the sight of Hagrid stopped him.  
  
'Get up Link, it's time fer breakfast. We'll be headin' out for King's Cross at 10, which gives yeh plenty of time ter get on the train.'  
  
Hagrid and Link went down to breakfast. Kaepora had flown off, probably to find some worms. Link enjoyed the sausages and eggs that Tom the barman served him.  
  
When Link walked back up to his room alone (Hagrid wanted to talk with Tom a bit), he found Kaepora sitting on Link's bed.  
  
'Hello Link, hoo. I've just been out to get some grub.'  
  
'Hagrid and I had breakfast downstairs - he's having a drink with the barman,' Link grinned.  
  
'You'd better get packed. Hagrid bought you a large chest to keep your Hogwarts stuff in.'  
  
'What is this Hogwarts place, anyway? I'm still not sure about this.'  
  
'[sigh] It's a giant castle, which is a school for magic,' Kaepora answered. 'There are lots of classes, like Potions, and Transfiguration - where you learn to turn stuff into something else.'  
  
'Sounds pretty cool, then.'   
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What about my sword? Will I be able to use it?'  
  
'Probably not in lessons, but lots of people will be interested. They will want to see you use it. And your Ocarina... I bet that hardly anyone at Hogwarts has ever HEARD of one, let alone seen one. Plus the rest of your weapons and items... they could be a target for thieves.'  
  
'Have you ever heard of the Gerudo, Kaepora?' Link rolled his eyes. 'They are a bunch of thieves. And I stole from them four carpenters, and that Fireblizzard Sword (A/N: read Return to Hyrule for more info) from Ganondorf! How hard could it be to steal stuff back from other kids?!'  
  
'It depends on how much magic they know.' Kaepora looked disgruntled.  
  
'Anyway, there's a lock on this chest (he pulled it up onto the bed - it looked like a Boss Key chest) that no-one except the holder of my sword could break.' Link pointed at the keyhole - it had a lock for a normal key, but underneath was a hole for the Kokiri and Master Swords.  
  
'All right already, just get packing. I can hear Hagrid walking up from his table now.' Kaepora hooted softly, then fell silent as Hagrid entered the room.  
  
'Packin', are yeh? Good idea.' Hagrid sat down and read a copy of the Daily Prophet (the wizard newspaper) while Link packed his chest.   
  
  
  
'Now, we gotta get ter King's Cross,' Hagrid informed Link when he was ready. 'Professor Dumbledore hired us a Ministry of Magic car to get there in. He said to 'em that he had a friend who was comin' to Hogwarts, but didn' know the way. And it's kinda true too.'  
  
'Okay. Er, my owl will fly to this train station thing, I think HE knows the way,' Link said. Kaepora quietly said, 'Don't worry about me, I'll find you. You don't want to look more of a strange person, do you?'  
  
Link growled softly, and picked his heavy chest up with ease.  
  
'Isn' that a bit heavy for yer, Link?' asked Hagrid.  
  
'Nope!' Link replied happily. He had his Golden Gauntlets on, but Hagrid hadn't noticed.  
  
'That's weird,' thought Hagrid to himself. 'But then again, everything about him's weird. I even think his owl can talk!'  
  
'Come on, the car is waiting for us.' Hagrid got up and made for the door.  
  
'Hagrid? What's a "car"?'  
  
'Blimey! Yeh don' even know what a car is?' Hagrid was extremely shocked.  
  
'I'll tell you why I don't know about this weird stuff later, Hagrid. When we get to Hogwarts.'  
  
'Oh, if that's how yer feel. Anyway, a car is a... well, it's made outta metal, and has wheels. You can get in it and drive it around to get to where yeh need to go.'  
  
The odd pair walked down the stairs. Hagrid said a brief goodbye to Tom the barman, then went over to yet another door.  
  
Link walked through, and a noisy road met his shocked eyes. It was almost nothing like the simple dirt paths of Hyrule Field. There were "cars" everywhere.   
  
'Aaahh!' cried Link and he almost ran back through the door. Hagrid grabbed his shirt just in time and pulled him over.  
  
'Don't be frightened. It's just a road filled with cars and trucks and motorcycles and buses and such.'  
  
A dark green car sat next to the kerb. A wizard got out and opened the door.  
  
'Well Link, get in!' said Hagrid, and gave Link a little push.  
  
'Oof!' Link gasped, winded. 'Did you call that a little push?'  
  
'Yeah,' laughed Hagrid before he got in himself and put the seatbelt on. He had to give Link some help, though.  
  
'Last stop, King's Cross Station,' the driver announced after about half an hour. Hagrid and Link stepped out of the car quickly.  
  
By 10:35, Link had found a trolley for his chest (even though he didn't need it) and Hagrid had led him down to the station. He gave Link his ticket.  
  
It said to be on Platform 9 & Three Quarters, but Link only saw Platform 9 and 10.  
  
'Where's Platform 9 & Three Quarters?' Link asked Hagrid, but he had gone. Disappeared.  
  
'Damn it!' He kicked at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and his foot passed through thin air. It disappeared for a moment.  
  
'Huh?' Link got his Lens of Truth out from his bag and used it - there was a door just there! A sign above it said "Platform 9 & Three Quarters".  
  
'Yes, I found it!' Link walked through the barrier, careful to not let anyone see him, for he was already being stared at.  
  
There were many people on the small platform. A big red smoking thing sat on rails - the train, Link supposed.  
  
'Hoo hoot!'   
  
An owl came swooping down at Link.  
  
'Aaahh! No wait, that's just Kaepora. Come on, I need to get on this train thing.'  
  
By this time, it was 5 to 11.   
  
Link scrambled up on the train - Kaepora had opened the door for him - and pulled his treasure chest up.   
  
'Now you have to find a compartment, you know,' Kaepora hooted.  
  
Link looked around the train, but all the compartments were taken, except the last one.  
  
'Hello, can I sit here?' Link asked the first person he saw in the compartment, a black-haired kid with glasses. Next to him was a boy with red hair, who was staring at the other boy.  
  
'Sure you can,' the black-haired boy replied.  
  
'Come on, Kaepora,' Link called, and Kaepora flew in and landed on one of the seats. Link followed him, and put his chest on the rack above before sitting down.  
  
The red-head kept his eyes on the black-haired boy, who was looking at Link.  
  
'Who are you?' Link asked the boys.  
  
'I'm Ron Weasley,' the red-head exclaimed when he realised a question had been asked of him.  
  
'Harry Potter,' the other boy greeted.  
  
'Really? A girl in Diagon Alley told me a bit about you...' Link raised his eyebrows. '...Oh, I'm Link.'  
  
Harry and Ron nodded, allowing Link to go on.  
  
'That's my owl, Kaepora,' Link continued, pointing at the large owl. 'Don't ask about his name. And he doesn't like cages, if you wanted to know.'  
  
'Um, hello Kaepora,' said Ron. He swore Kaepora had said 'hello' back. Harry got up to pat the big owl.  
  
Link took off his sword and shield and laid them on the seat next to Kaepora.  
  
'I like that sword,' Harry complimented.  
  
'Thanks.' Link was a bit nervous.   
  
'Why do you have that stuff anyway?'  
  
'Long story, I'll tell you at Hogwarts.' Link said. 'It's kinda got something to do with my mother, and... yeah.'  
  
'Your mother? What happened to her?'  
  
'She died when I was about one, and I never knew my father.'  
  
'Oh,' Harry nodded. 'Orphan like me.'  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
'So Harry, what house do you want to be in?' Ron asked.  
  
'Houses?'  
  
'Yeah. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All my family's in Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw woudn't be too bad,' Ron said.  
  
Link agreed, but something distracted him for a moment. A Triforce mark had appeared on the back of his left hand. Link was about to put the hand in his pocket, when the mark disappeared.  
  
'Link? Are you alright?' Harry had been watching him - luckily he hadn't seen the Triforce.  
  
'Fine. Just fine,' Link said. 'How about a sword demonstration?'  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were awestruck as Link pulled all the stops out on an invisible enemy. Halfway through the mini show, the door of the compartment opened.  
  
'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' said a bushy-haired girl. A worried boy was behind her.  
  
'Hermione!' Link exclaimed.  
  
'Oh Link, hello,' Hermione replied.  
  
'She's the girl I met in Diagon Alley,' Link informed to Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron was about to say that he hadn't seen any toads, when Hermione saw Link holding the sword in mid-stab.  
  
'You still got that sword? Hogwarts students aren't allowed,' she said.  
  
'I'm excused from that rule, if it exists. Ask Dumbledore if you want!' said Link in a joking tone, but he knew it wasn't a laughing matter. He needed it at his side at all times, no matter what the situation was.  
  
'Well, sorry.' Hermione watched Link, who started performing again.   
  
'Wicked! I'm going to watch too!' said Neville, the boy who had lost his toad. Hermione sat down as well, resigned to watching the outstanding tricks.  
  
'I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?' she asked Harry and Ron.   
  
'Ron Weasley.'  
  
'Harry Potter.'  
  
'Really?' Hermione's eyes rose to see Harry's forehead for a moment. 'I read about you in... too many books to remember.'  
  
'So who are you?' Link asked Neville.  
  
'I'm Neville Longbottom. Don't laugh at my name.'  
  
'Nice to meet you - I'm Link. Just Link. I know my name's weird, but I can't help that. Oh, and Kaepora, would you like to hop down?' For Kaepora had been nestling on the luggage rack, but when he heard Link say to come down, he did so.  
  
'This is Kaepora.'  
  
'You must have trained him very well,' said Neville. 'Unlike my toad, Trevor. He keeps getting away from me!'  
  
'Well... yeah, I trained Kaepora good. Took me ages.' Kaepora gave Link a sour look.  
  
'Come on, can you do some more tricks?' Neville asked.  
  
'Alright then.' This time, Link pulled out the sword-wand, which he had named Triforce.  
  
'Is that your wand?' Hermione asked curiously.  
  
'Yes. It was custom-made.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Actually, I have no idea who it was really made for. But Mr Ollivander sensed that I should have it.'  
  
'Can I take a closer look?' Hermione asked. Link passed it to her, and everyone crowded round to see it.  
  
'What's this triangle thing on the end?' Harry asked.  
  
'Um... hey, do you want me to do some magic? I only know one spell which Mr Ollivander taught me.' And at the look on Hermione's face, he continued, 'I got my Hogwarts stuff yesterday, so I didn't have a chance to look at the books.'  
  
Link grabbed the wand back from Hermione, cleared his throat, then said 'Orchideous!' Just like Mr Ollivander's wand did, a bunch of red roses burst out from the tip of the sword-wand.  
  
'Nice. Are you going to give those roses to someone?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Um, a friend of mine,' said Link. The friend who had helped him to seal Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm. Princess Zelda.  
  
'Ooh, who's your friend?' asked Neville.  
  
'Her name's Zelda,' said Link, wondering how much he should reveal about his life.  
  
'Sounds like a witch,' Harry said.  
  
'Can I try that spell too?' asked Ron.  
  
'Sure! It isn't copyrighted or anything!' Link joked as he put the roses into his bag.  
  
  
  
After 5 minutes, everyone in the compartment had mastered the Orchideous spell. There were flower bunches everywhere.   
  
'Come on Link! Slash some!' Neville urged.  
  
'Okay! Who wants to hold a bunch while I cut it with my sword?' Harry, being very brave, had a go first.  
  
Swipe!  
  
'Wow!' Harry was impressed. The bunch had been cut through several places in only four seconds before it fell to the carpeted floor. And Harry hadn't even been scratched.  
  
Soon everyone was holding the flowers while Link cut them.   
  
After about half and hour, there was a knock on the door. Link opened it. A plump witch was pushing a trolley along - full of food and drinks. Link wanted to buy some Lon Lon Milk and Triforce-shaped cookies, but they didn't have either. Instead there was a wide variety of other things, including Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Whizzing Fizzbees. Harry (he had a lot of money, thanks to his bank vault) and Link almost bought everything. The only thing Link didn't get was pumpkin juice. 'Yuck!' he thought.  
  
Link, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Kaepora (he wanted some) enjoyed eating the sweets. Neville got a surprise when he opened a Chocolate Frog, but instead of a frog, he found his toad, Trevor!  
  
'Trevor!' cried Neville, and hugged him.  
  
After everyone was full, there were still a lot of sweets left. They split them evenly and put them in their cases (except Link, who got out his magic wallet and shoved them in). Kaepora just ate his on the spot.  
  
All of a sudden, the compartment door opened yet again.  
  
Three boys entered. Two were really heavy-set, while the third was thin and pale.  
  
The pale boy asked, 'Everyone's saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment, along with a nut who does sword tricks.'  
  
'You're that kid who I talked to in the robe shop at Diagon Alley!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'So you're Potter.'  
  
'Yes. And he's Link, the "nut who does sword tricks",' Harry pointed at Link, who blushed.  
  
'Scared are you?'  
  
'No,' Link said. Link could actually FEEL the Triforce mark appearing on his hand this time. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled the Kokiri Sword out from its sheath again.  
  
'I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle.' Malfoy pointed to the two boys behind him. 'So, fairy boy -' (Malfoy had seen Navi by this time) '- going to chop me up like mince meat are you?'  
  
'You wish,' Ron snarled. He and Harry clenched their fists. Link got his sword ready for battle.  
  
'No, Link! If you kill him, you'll surely get EXPELLED!!' Hermione shrieked.  
  
'You make that sound like a bad thing,' Malfoy sneered.  
  
'Well it is, you-'  
  
'Shut up Hermione! I don't want you to get into this fight too,' Link growled. 'And you, Malfoy, get lost or you taste sword.' He got ready to slap Malfoy with the flat of the blade. 'One more peep from you-'  
  
'HOOOO!'  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
'Get that bloody owl off me!'  
  
'A rat's trying to bite my finger off! Help!'  
  
Kaepora had swooped onto Malfoy's head, ruining his hair (Harry thought he must have taken hours to put hair gel on it) and scratching him. Ron's rat, Scabbers, had bitten Goyle's finger.   
  
'Shoo!' Dumb Crabbe was trying to knock Kaepora off Malfoy's head and pull Scabbers off Goyle's finger at the same time - no easy task.  
  
Kaepora, who seemed to think that Malfoy had learnt his lesson, glided back to the luggage rack. Malfoy pulled Scabbers off Goyle and threw the old rat. He hit the window and fell to the floor. Hermione poked him.  
  
'He's not fainted,' she said. Ron came over too. He listened to him then exclaimed, 'I don't belive it - he's gone back to sleep! Then again... that's all he does anyway.'  
  
'Come on Crabbe, Goyle,' Malfoy said and they left.  
  
'Now he's gone, why don't we tell each other about our family and stuff?' Neville said. Ron and Hermione happily joined in, cross-legged on the floor, but Link and Harry didn't have family. Or at least their mums and dads.  
  
'Who looks after you?' Link asked Harry.  
  
'[shudder] My Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. I hate them all, and they hate me too. Just because I can do magic - they hate the stuff,' Harry grumbled.  
  
'I have no family that I know of at all,' Link said sadly.  
  
'Poor you.'  
  
'Well... there's a talking tree that looks after me,' Link said (Harry raised an eyebrow). 'And several kids, but Mido isn't very helpful. Saria's nice, though.'  
  
'Saria? Who's she?' Harry asked.  
  
'My best friend. We hang out all the time, in the forest.' Link stopped to glance at Ron, Hermione and Neville. They had stopped chatting, and were listening to him talk.  
  
'What?' Link demanded.  
  
'Oh, uh, nothing.' Ron looked away.  
  
'Anyway, Saria taught me how to play the Ocarina,' Link went on.  
  
'What's an ocarina?' everyone except Link, Kaepora and Navi asked (she had fallen asleep on the seat).  
  
'I'll show you.' Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time.  
  
'Do you know any songs?' Hermione asked, intrigued.  
  
'Sure I do.' Link started playing Saria's Song.  
  
Everyone except Link, Kaepora and Navi got up and started dancing.  
  
'Geez, I didn't realise that would happen,' Link said sheepishly.  
  
~Link, is that you?~ Saria asked.  
  
'Sssshh! I'm in the Human world, on a train, with 4 other people in this room!' Link hissed below the music (he had set the Ocarina on Auto-Play). 'I didn't mean to call for you, I just wanted to play the Ocarina.'  
  
~Oh. Okay then. Don't worry, I'm here to talk whenever you want. Goodbye Link.~  
  
Link set the Ocarina back to Manual-Play and started playing again.  
  
'Is there a [puff] more relaxing song you know?' Hermione asked - she was red in the face.  
  
'Sure. I just hope you don't fall asleep!' said Link. No-one except Kaepora knew what he was talking about.  
  
Link pushed his lips up to the Ocarina and started playing the Goron Lullaby.  
  
His four new friends fell asleep almost at once.  
  
Link talked to Kaepora about his masks for about half an hour, and once Neville stirred, Kaepora fell silent.  
  
Neville woke up. 'I'm sure I heard that owl of yours talking to you about Zotas and Gurons and Dokus or something while I was asleep. I'm sure of it,' he said. 'By the way, what happened? It's dark outside now!' Neville looked at his watch. '5:30?!' He rubbed his eyes to check if they were working properly, accepted the fact that it was dark, then attempted to wake up Ron and Hermione, to no avail.  
  
'Let Kaepora help, Neville,' Link said, and Kaepora let loose a gigantic HOOT that would have woken Talon from the other side of the world.  
  
'Aaaahh!' screamed Ron.  
  
'Shush, it's just Kaepora.'  
  
'Are we there yet?' Harry asked sleepily.  
  
'I'll ask the driver. You all get into your robes,' said Hermione (she already had hers on). She walked out.  
  
All they had to do was slip the robes on. Link put his own robes on, then slid his sword and shield strap over his shoulder. He fastened the top of the robes with a special gold Triforce button. Ron must have noticed, because he said, 'Why do you have that triangle thing everywhere? It's on your robes, your shield, you wand, even... your hand.'  
  
'My h-hand?!' Link looked at it. The Triforce mark had appeared again. 'It's just a temporary tattoo.' Link rubbed it on his robes. It disappeared. 'See? It was about to come off anyway.'  
  
'But why do you have it in so many places?' Ron asked.  
  
'It's... it's the symbol of my country.'  
  
'Okay.' Link could tell that Ron didn't believe him.  
  
By the time the train had stopped, Link was thoroughly bored.   
  
'Oh good! We're finally here!' he cried.  
  
'I think we have to leave our stuff on the train,' said Ron.  
  
'Whatever. See you Kaepora.'   
  
'Hoo. Goodbye,' the owl said softly.  
  
The train station was packed with Hogwarts students. A loud voice yelled, 'Firs' years over here!' It was Hagrid. Link ran over to him, with Harry, Hermione and Ron in hot pursuit (Neville had lost Trevor again and was trying to find him).  
  
'Hello Harry. Link! How are yeh? I see yeh made some friends, eh?'  
  
'Yep!'  
  
'You four, meet me at my cabin tomorrow mornin'. It's Sunday tomorrow so you get a day ter look around Hogwarts, and I got a bone ter pick with yer, Link. I want ter ask a few questions, and I'm sure yer friends feel the same.'  
  
'Okay? All firs' years here? Righty, let's get movin'!' Hagrid said. Link followed him. 'No more'n four to a boat!' Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville scrambled into the nearest boat, but Link was smaller than most of them, so he got in too. Hagrid had a boat all to himself.  
  
Hagrid yelled 'Row!' and the boats sailed over the water slowly.  
  
A few minutes later, Hagrid yelled out again.  
  
'Round this turn and you'll get yer first sight of Hogwarts!'  
  
Link thought it was amazing, but would never take the place of Hyrule Castle.  
  
Once inside the wonderful castle, the first years were sorted into alphabetical order of names by Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will start in a moment, but before you sit down, you must be Sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony at Hogwarts, because while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
'The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and have produced outstanding witches and wizards. While here, your triumphs will earn house points, but rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
'The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few minutes, in front of the entire school. Please use this waiting time to smarten yourselves up a bit. I will return when we are ready.'  
  
Neville refastened his cloak (it was hanging off his ear), Ron rubbed his dirty nose and Harry tried to flatten his fringe. Link decided to shove Navi back into his bag.   
  
After a short wait, McGonagall came back. She beckoned the first-years to follow her, and she pushed the wooden doors of the Great Hall open.  
  
Link had almost never seen such a beautiful room, maybe excepting the Chamber of Sages. Thousands of candles, which hovered above everything, lit the room. A few hundred students sat at the four long tables. A shorter table stood at the front of the hall, where the teachers sat. McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they were facing the four house tables. Many faces were looking at Harry or Link (or both) with extreme interest.  
  
To avoid the staring eyes, Link looked up. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. Wow, thought Link. He looked back down just in time to see McGonagall walk back in with a four-legged stool, which she placed in front of the first years, then put an extremely old and frayed wizard hat on top of it. She walked up to the teacher's table, then the hat began to sing.  
  
'What the...?' Link wondered.  
  
After the song had finished (it had told of how the first years must put on the hat to be Sorted), everyone clapped loudly.   
  
McGonagall stepped up again, this time with a long scroll.  
  
'When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted,' she said.  
  
After a few minutes, McGonagall called up the first of Link's new friends, Hermione. The hat yelled 'Gryffindor!' as fast as she had put it on. Ron groaned a bit.  
  
A few minutes later, Link was called up. He could hear much whispering from the students behind him. He thought he heard Malfoy say, 'That's the fairy kid who does sword tricks!'  
  
Link walked up to the stool, grabbed the hat and put it on before sitting down.  
  
'Why hello there,' said a small voice in Link's pointy ear. It was the Sorting Hat. 'Hmmmm. Difficult, very... You've got a good mind in there, a fair bit of talent - maybe too much?' Link blushed. 'Oh, and what's this? A weird triangle thing... Courage, I see. An enormous amount. So where should you go?'  
  
'Not Slytherin, NOT SLYTHERIN!' Link whispered to the hat. A small voice coming from his bag said, 'Good on you, Link!'  
  
'Why not?' said the hat. 'Everything's there. I reckon you'd do good in Slytherin - but your spirit don't want that, oh no. Are you sure about this?'  
  
'Yes,' whispered Link.  
  
'Fine then, you're in GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted the last word.  
  
'All right!' Link got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy jeered, 'Loser! Sword-fighting loser!' Ron almost punched him.  
  
Link sat down next to Hermione. 'Well done!' she said as Neville was named a Gryffindor as well. 'I had a feeling you'd be in Gryffindor!'  
  
'Gee, thanks,' Link said, bashful. Maybe it was just his Triforce of Courage that made him say not Slytherin...  
  
'Potter, Harry!' yelled McGonagall.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Harry Potter?'  
  
'Potter?'  
  
'THE Potter?' People were whispering much more about Harry than they had about Link.  
  
After about a minute, Harry was chosen for Gryffindor too. Then there was a short wait before Ron's turn. Being a Weasley, he was declared a Gryffindor.  
  
'Isn't it strange that all of us ended up in Gryffindor?' Link asked his friends. They agreed, but Harry didn't feel like telling them that he would have done well in Slytherin. Just like Link would have.  
  
Suddenly a hush fell over the tables. The Sorting Hat had gone, and an old man with a long beard and hair, who was wearing half-moon glasses, got up. Link supposed he was Dumbledore.  
  
'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to give a few notices before we tuck into our delicious feast,' Dumbledore said. Link looked at the plates in front of him, but they were empty. Not a single crumb of food.  
  
'First years should know that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students,' Dumbledore continued. 'And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.' His eyes flashed in the direction of Ron's mischievious twin brothers, Fred and George.  
  
'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes.  
  
'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should talk to Madam Hooch.  
  
'And finally, this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to anyone and everyone who doesn't wish to die an extremely painful death.'  
  
Harry laughed, but was one of the few who did.  
  
'Now, tuck in!' Dumbledore yelled.  
  
'Yay!' Link cried, and grabbed a bit of everything within his reach except pumpkin juice. Instead he got out some more Lon Lon Milk and poured some out.  
  
'What's that?' Hermione asked.  
  
'It's really good milk,' replied Link cautiously, careful not to let too much info out. 'Not like in the factories. Would you like to try some?'   
  
Hermione had a small taste. 'Mmmm, this is delicious!'  
  
'I know, maybe I should ask Dumbledore to get the tables to have some on the table tomorrow?'  
  
Harry and Ron were talking to a ghost, who had just arrived.  
  
'Hello there! I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor,' he said.  
  
'I know you!' said a sandy-haired kid named Seamus. 'You're Nearly Headless Nick!'  
  
'I would prefer you to call me Sir Nichol-'  
  
'Nearly Headless? How are you nearly headless?' Link asked.  
  
'Like this,' Nick said in annoyance, and pulled his head off his neck. Someone must have tried to chop his head off, but didn't do it properly.  
  
'Eeeeww!' squealed Hermione. Link felt a bit sick.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, the last of the food disappeared from the golden plates, leaving them sparkling like before. Then dessert arrived. Ice-cream bins of hundreds of different flavours, pies, tarts, eclairs and donuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding.  
  
Link tucked into almost everything chocolate. 'Good stuff, eh?' he asked Ron through a mouthful of chocolate mud cake.  
  
The talk turned to families again.  
  
'My gran brought me up and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but my family thought I was Muggle for ages. Great Uncle Algie kept catching me off guard - he pushed me off Blackpool pier once, I almost drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. My uncle was hanging me out of an upstairs window from my ankles when Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he let go of me. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and onto the road. Great Uncle Algie was so happy he bought me Trevor.' Neville held Trevor the toad up. Link laughed.  
  
After a long while, when Link had finally finished his chocolate pudding along with a few big eaters around the room, Dumbledore got up again as the food vanished.  
  
'Has everyone had a good eat?' he asked. Some people nodded or said 'Yeah!'  
  
'You've got a day to walk around freely tomorrow. But now it's time for bed. Chop chop!'  
  
As Hagrid got up from the top table, Link ran up to him.  
  
'Hello again! Did yeh have a nice feed?' he asked.  
  
'Yes Hagrid. I was wondering, could you look after my horse for me?'  
  
'Horse?! You never mentioned anything about a horse before!'  
  
'I didn't mean to. Just... take this fairy, and when you get back to your cabin, take the mask off her, will you? My owl will come over to bring the mask back to me,' Link explained as he pulled Epona out of his wallet (he'd put her there for safe-keeping).  
  
What?! Hagrid thought. A fairy-sized horse? Or is it just a toy? A trick?  
  
'And no, it's not a joke, if that's what you were thinking,' Link said.   
  
'Alright, Link. I'll take this horse. What's her name, anyway?'  
  
'Epona. Sing this song to make her happy.' Link pulled his Ocarina out again and played Epona's Song.  
  
Hagrid thought that a song wouldn't cheer Epona up, but the fairy-horse flew out of his hand and nuzzled Link's cheek.  
  
'Come here... Epona,' Hagrid said doubtfully. 'Goodnight, Link. And don't forget to come to my cabin tomorrow.'  
  
'Goodnight Hagrid,' said Link, and played the Song of Soaring to let Kaepora know to get the Fairy Mask back from Hagrid.  
  
Link ran to catch up with Harry and Ron, who were following the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
'That was a sweet song you were playing,' Harry said. He must have heard Epona's Song.  
  
'Yeah, I know. So where are we're going?' Link asked.  
  
'Gryffindor Tower. That's where our dormitories are. My brothers told me about it,' Ron said grumpily. He had 5 brothers, but only one sister.  
  
  
  
The person at the front of the group of Gryffindors, Percy Weasley, stopped in front of a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.  
  
'Password?' the Fat Lady said. Link was amazed to see the painting talk.  
  
'Caput Draconis,' said Percy, and the Fat Lady's painting flipped up to reveal a hole, beyond which were several chairs and a fireplace. Percy climbed through the hole, and so did everyone else.  
  
'The girls' dormitories are up this way,' Percy pointed out. 'And the boys' up here.'  
  
Link climbed the staircase until her reached a door with a sign on it - First-Years. He opened the door and went in.  
  
Six beds stood in the circular room, with piles of luggage next to each beds. Link recognised his chest and unlocked the special lock before taking his robes off. His good old Kokiri Tunic was underneath, and in his bag held three other Kokiri Tunics, plus Goron and Zora ones as well.   
  
Link grabbed his bag and placed it in the chest - the bag was too lumpy and fragile to sleep on. Then he locked the chest and placed his sword and shield under his four-poster bed before the other boys came in.  
  
'Cool room!' said Dean, another first-year, as he came in. He walked over to his bed, got something out of his trunk, and stuck a poster of his favourite soccer team up on the wall.  
  
Ron, Harry, Neville and Seamus had all come into the room together. They got into their pyjamas, and hopped into bed before saying 'Goodnight.' Ron, however, thought of something.  
  
'Link? Why aren't you going to put your pyjamas on?' he asked Link.  
  
'I... don't have pyjamas,' he said truthfully.  
  
'Right,' said Ron sarcastically, and he fell asleep.  
  
Link sat on his bed, waiting for Kaepora to come with his Fairy Mask.  
  
  
  
By that time, Hagrid had settled the full-size Epona into her "new" paddock. It obviously wasn't as big as Lon Lon Ranch's field, but it'd do.   
  
Hagrid lay the Fairy Mask down on a barrel in front of his house. Kaepora swooped in immediately.  
  
'There yeh are,' Hagrid said. 'Well? Grab it an' go. And tell Link goodnight again from me. Yeah, I've guessed that yeh can talk, and I'm going ter find out the truth tomorrow anyway. Goodnight to you.'   
  
Kaepora hooted loudly, carefully grabbed the Fairy Mask in his beak, and flew off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'Hoo, Link, here I am,' Kaepora said softly.  
  
'Finally!' Link snatched the Mask from Kaepora, unlocked his chest again, and put the Mask in.   
  
'So are you going to sleep here tonight or head off to the Owlery?' Link asked Kaepora.  
  
'Stay here, I think. Just to keep an eye on you.'  
  
'Alright then. Goodnight.' Link got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Kaepora woke up for a midnight snack. He flapped over to Link's bed to see if he could scrounge a lolly from Link's bag.   
  
But Link was gone - the covers had been pulled off.   
  
'Where is he? If he gets caught sneaking around, he'll be in so much trouble,' Kaepora thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: What The Heck?!  
  
Where the heck did Link go anyway?  
  
Please review! It makes me feel special :)  
  
~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: What The Heck!

Author Chronicles: The Magic Link - Philosopher's Stone  
  
a magical fanfic by charity236  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Zelda or Harry Potter. Flames will be given to Rauru to melt his chocolate coins. So there. Oh yeah and please review, be nice :)  
  
Bak is me! Bad gramar get, I no! Bad spulleng not 2 mentoin. ...Nah, just kidding around with ya there! Couldn't help myself. [laughs maniacally]  
  
Anyway, sorry for the long wait for this long-waited-for chapter, I've been pretty busy with homework.  
  
And before I forget to say again, please review, but no flames - you know what will happen... [glares at Rauru stuffing his face with chocolate coins]  
  
Chapter 3: What The Heck?!  
  
Link slowly got up from his bed the next morning. He rubbed his eyes before tiptoeing over to the bathroom across the room.   
  
He washed his face and combed his hair without looking up, started brushing his teeth, then glanced at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
What Link saw made him spit the contents of his mouth onto the mirror before screaming loudly. 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!'   
  
He was seven years older. What the heck?!...  
  
Link dashed over to his bed and pulled his sword out from under it before realising that Ron, Harry and Neville had woken up too.   
  
Link looked at the sword in his hand. The Master Sword.  
  
'How the hell did I...????' Link wondered.  
  
'Morning, Link,' said Ron. He didn't seem to have noticed that anything was wrong. 'Have a good sleep?'  
  
'L-Link,' Neville's face had gone white. 'You l-look older...'  
  
'Your sword is different,' agreed Harry. 'And you have white leggings on or something.'   
  
Link pretended not to hear either comment, but at the same time, he noticed something weird - the Triforce mark was on his hand AGAIN! He tried to rub it off on his tunic, but it wouldn't disappear. He kept rubbing, but all that happened was that the back of his hand went red.  
  
'Uh-oh,' Link muttered under his breath. He unlocked his chest, found the Golden Gauntlets, and put them on. The Triforce mark just went right through the gauntlets. Well... at least I can say it's meant to be on there, Link thought.  
  
'Hoo!' cried Kaepora with an extremely sour look. 'Hooot!'  
  
'Kaepora, sure you can go get some breakfast,' Link said. The wise owl gave him another glare, then flew off.  
  
Everyone stared at Link now (Seamus and Dean had woken up too).  
  
'What?' Link yelled.  
  
'Nothing,' said Dean with a puzzled look, and he turned away. Everyone else got changed and went down to breakfast.  
  
Link put on his robes with difficulty. They were a few sizes too small now, and they only reached down to his knees.  
  
'Great. Juuust great.' Link slung his sword and shield across his back again, then found his way to the Great Hall with a small amount of difficulty.   
  
'Well look who it is, the sword boy,' yelled Malfoy from the Slytherin table as Link walked into the Hall, ignoring the comment. But even Malfoy's face held a look of disbelief.  
  
'Hello Link,' Hermione said with a wide-eyed stare.  
  
'Why does everyone keep staring at me?!' Link asked in annoyance.  
  
'Well... you're different...' whispered Hermione. 'Even more different than normal, I mean.'  
  
'Look, you want to know the truth? Then by all means come down to Hagrid's cabin later this morning,' Link muttered angrily. 'Same goes for Harry and Ron.'  
  
  
  
After gulping down his breakfast extremely quickly, Link realised that he'd forgotten his bag. Walking as fast as he could back to Gryffindor Tower, he said the password and dashed up to his dormitory.   
  
Link reached under the bed for his bag when there was a loud clicking noise. He looked up to find Kaepora perched on the windowsill, looking rather ticked off about something.  
  
'Okay, what are you so angry about?' Link asked irritably to the owl.  
  
'I want to know why you're suddenly seven years older. Would it, by any chance, have something to do with those dreams you've been having?'  
  
'How did you know about that?!' Link yelled.  
  
'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. ...Er, what I meant to say was that when I woke up in the middle of the night, your bedsheets were astray and your sword and shield were gone from under the bed.'  
  
'I don't recall getting out of bed at all last night!'  
  
'Well, maybe you were sleepwalking.'  
  
'Me? Sleepwalking? Yeah right, only when Gorons fly!'  
  
'Well as far as I know, you played your Ocarina in the middle of the night and warped to the Temple of Time and back without thinking about the consequences. But you WERE sleepwalking...' Kaepora shrugged and flew off, probably to get some breakfast.  
  
Link decided he'd better put the Master Sword back again, so he warped to the Temple of Time, shoved the Sword into the Pedestal, and went back to Hogwarts before grabbing his bag and setting off for Hagrid's cabin.   
  
  
  
'Epona! There you are!!' Link yelled as he neared the cabin. He climbed over the fence and ran over to pat his beloved palomino horse. 'Were you nice to Hagrid? I know he's not Malon or I, but he'll take care of you while we're here, don't worry.'  
  
'Link! There you are! Where were you?' Hermione, Ron and Harry ran over to him.  
  
Link ignored this question and instead looked at Epona. 'Like my horse? She's called Epona.'  
  
'Since when do you have a horse? HERE?!' Ron asked.  
  
'Never mind, let's just go see Hagrid,' Link said quickly as he knocked on Hagrid's front door.  
  
'Hello Link! Hello Harry! Do yeh want to come in?' Hagrid asked cheerfully.  
  
'Of course! That's why we're here,' said Harry.  
  
  
  
After everyone had sat down in the small cabin and introductions were given, Hargid turned to address Link.  
  
'Yeh gonna spill the beans or what?' Hagrid asked.  
  
'If you're talking about Magic Beans, then here you go,' Link said sarcastically, tipping his pouch of Magic Beans onto the wooden floor.  
  
'No, I mean... why the sword an' the horse an' everythin'? God, I reckon yer owl talks fer cryin' out loud!'  
  
'That's because Kaepora CAN talk,' Link grumbled, and everyone stared at him lop-sidedly.  
  
'Why can he talk then?' Harry asked after a long silence, which had been broken by Fang trying to eat Link's spilt Magic Beans, Hagrid's continous attempts to stop his dog, and Link eventually picking the Beans up.  
  
'Look, I'm definitely not telling you my whole goddamn life story. But I'll tell you the most important parts. See, as you've guessed by now, I'm not from around here. In fact I don't even know what country this is.'  
  
'England,' Ron informed.  
  
'Oh. Anyway, I come from a place called Hyrule - it has magic and swords and monsters and stuff...'  
  
'What magic do you have there?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Um... well I have three magic arrows, three magic crystal things and a magnifying glass that sees the truth. And my sword can release magic waves when charged.'  
  
'So do they have cars an' umbrellas in Hyrule, by any chance? I know I already asked tha', but...' Hagrid asked sarcastically, grinning.  
  
~I can fill that one,~ came a very familiar voice.  
  
'Au-THOR!!' Link moaned.  
  
'Who's Author?' everyone except Hermione, Link and Author asked.  
  
'She's this really annoying person who won't go away. And I've never seen her. Or at least I can't remember ever seeing her.'  
  
~No, there are no cars in Hyrule,~ Author answered Hagrid's question. ~And I'm not sure about umbrellas since I don't have a copy of Majora's Mask to call my own - have to rent it from Blockbuster all the time... really annoying... have to use my pocket money...~  
  
'Uh-huh,' Link nodded doubtfully, wondering what Author meant about "a copy of Majora's Mask" and "Blockbuster".  
  
~Link, you'll find out soon enough what I mean [HINT HINT]. And yes, I can read your mind,~ Author exclaimed.  
  
'Well that's helpful. Now would you please GO AWAY?!'  
  
There was a small POP and then Author was gone again.  
  
'Man I hate her. Now where were we?... oh yeah, Hyrule. Um... well, there's a lot of races - the Hylians, they're just normal people only they have pointy ears; the Gorons are large brown humanoid people with fetishes for rocks; Zoras are part-fish, they obviously like to swim; the Sheikah act as the Royal Family's guardians, though as far as I know there's only one still alive; the Gerudo are theives that hail from the desert; and then there's Kokiris, they're kids that live in the forest and are protected by the Great Deku Tree.'  
  
'So you're a Kokiri?' Harry asked, remembering the talk they'd had on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
'No, I'm a Hylian, but I thought I was Kokiri for years - until the Great Deku Tree sent me on a quest to save him, which ultimately started my quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf.'  
  
Now there was a barrage of questions coming in Link's direction.  
  
'Who's Ganondorf?'  
  
'Why did the Deku Tree need saving?'  
  
'Why did you think you were Kokiri?'  
  
Link sighed. It was going to be a long day. 'Ganondorf is - er, WAS - the Gerudo King; the Deku Tree needed saving because Ganondorf put a curse on him; and I thought I was Kokiri 'cause I was living in that forest for most of my life.'  
  
'Why the forest?'  
  
'Curse?'  
  
Link sighed again. It was going to be a VERY long day. 'Ganondorf put a curse on the Tree because he wanted the Spiritual Stone of the Forest so he could open the Door of Time to get to the Sacred Realm.'  
  
'Sacred Realm?'  
  
'Door of Time?'  
  
'Spiritual Stone?'  
  
Link sighed for the third time. It was going to be an EXTREMELY long day.  
  
  
  
By lunchtime (yes, I saved you from having to read a lot of boring questions which you probably know the answer to anyway), Link had answered most of his new friends' questions, though he ignored any in which he considered the answers to be "too secret, confidential or personal". He also didn't bother to mention his Return to Hyrule. [A/N: If you haven't read that, then go read it right now, it's the start to this whole Author Chronicles series!! And yes I KNOW I haven't finished it... but I'm getting there.]  
  
'So let me get this straigh',' Hagrid stated after the questions had died down, 'yer the Hero o' Time an' yeh saved Hyrule an' Termina an' them other two places which I forgot already...'  
  
'Holodrum and Labrynna,' Link muttered under his breath.  
  
'...and now yeh come 'ere for no apparent reason, tha's a bit odd, ain't it?'  
  
Link shrugged.  
  
'Well enough talk, how's abou' some lunch?' Hagrid offered, picking up a large plate.  
  
'Erm, what's that?' Hermione asked, quavering, not sure about the contents of the food.  
  
'Beef casserole,' Hagrid nodded, but when Ron found a large black feather in it, everyone rather lost their appetites.  
  
  
  
'Well that was an interesting visit,' Harry smiled as the four of them walked back up to the castle for dinner.  
  
'I'm amazed that you did all that stuff, Link,' Hermione complimented.  
  
'Aw, it was nothing,' Link said.  
  
After lunch in Hagrid's cabin, the talk had turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione and their families. When Ron had opened his mouth, Hagrid had said, 'Yer a Weasley, aren't yeh? I can tell, spent half me time chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest.' Ron's ears had gone red at that.  
  
But now the four friends were starving (they'd given the rest of the so-called "beef" casserole to Fang) so they entered the Great Hall for some proper food.  
  
'Yo, pointy-ears! Hey, look over here!' Malfoy jumped about from the Slytherin table. 'Look at me, I'm a fairy! Lah-di-dah!'  
  
Link tried to keep a straight face as he walked past, but when he reached the Gryffindor table, he, Harry, Ron and Hermione all burst out laughing.  
  
'That's even worse than Tingle!' Link laughed at Malfoy's taunting.  
  
A few hours later, Link and his friends were gathered in the Gryffindor common room, talking (or in Hermione's case, memorising her textbooks).  
  
The grandfather clock in the corner struck ten.  
  
'Ten already? That time flew by past,' Hermione said, startled. 'I think I'll go to bed...' She closed her Transfiguration book and stood up from her chair.  
  
'Geez, you're right,' Link said with a yawn. 'Goodnight Hermione.'   
  
'Goodnight everyone,' said Hermione as she stumped up the girl's staircase.   
  
Back in the dormitory, Kaepora said he'd make sure Link wouldn't sleep-anything.  
  
'Thanks Kaepora. Night, guys,' Link said as Harry and Ron slipped into their beds. He shoved his bag into his chest, pushed the Kokiri Sword and Hylian Shield under the bed and got into his own bed. He wondered what the next day's lessons would be like...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that chapter was so short, I had a bit of writer's block for a while, but reading Harry Potter again (and playing some more OoT) fixed that. I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Next Chapter: Magic Lessons Aren't As Easy As You'd Think  
  
This is going to be interesting... I wonder how Link'll go doing magic?  
  
Please review! It makes me feel special, so be nice :)  
  
~~~ 


End file.
